The Famous Maximum Ride
by alexz1jude
Summary: AU...Maximum Ride is a pop star and Fang is her best friend. Max doesn't like her career choice and wants out of it with Fang's help. Fang and Max are both in love with each other but both think the other doesn't feel the same. How will it work out? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is James Patterson's, Tommy Quincy is a character from Instant Star, and I Will Be the Flame is by Cory Lee from Instant Star.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 1 - Max POV**

_Am I supposed to thank you for walking in the door  
And giving me your love like pennies to the floor_

Why was I singing this? I only have one person I love but too bad he doesn't love me back. It's also too bad he's not my boyfriend who was sitting right outside the booth I was recording in.

_You say that you're bringing me everything you got  
If you think that's good enough you don't know warm from hot_

My boyfriend, Sam, and I have been going out for about 2 weeks now. I really needed to break up with him, I feel absolutely nothing towards him. The man I love is sitting next to Sam.

_I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more  
It's he said, she said  
Let's even up the score  
Give and take, and back and forth  
That's the nature of the game  
You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame_

His name is Fang. Well actually his name is Nick but I started calling him Fang years ago. We've basically been best friends since he was born. That's right, I'm older than him by a month. He was the only person I could possibly love or let in, now especially since I'm Maximum Ride, the newly famous pop star. Well I've been famous for almost five months now and no one else has come in yet. I'm sixteen years old and don't really care so much about that.

_Said you'd love me better  
Swipe me off my feet  
It's time that you deliver 'cuz there's a line up on the street  
You're all talk no action  
Baby that's not right_

Now the reason I was singing I Will Be the Flame was because my manager wants to sell me. I didn't even write this song or have anything to do with the music for it. I could play the guitar and piano but never get to play my new stuff. I would so much like to record ballads or at least some song that doesn't require jumping around like a maniac.

_Don't need a rock around my finger  
(Just wanna rock with you all night)_

Truth is I hated this career choice but was signed for another year so couldn't do a thing about it. And soon I was sure I would breakdown. I would have already but Fang was always there to hold me together. Actually I had a pretty good idea for a song in my head. And maybe I would actually be able to sing it.

_I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more  
It's he said, she said  
Let's even up the score  
Give and take, and back and forth  
That's the nature of the game  
You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame_

"Good Take Max. We're done for today." My producer, Tommy Quincy, said through the microphone so I heard it. I took my headphones off and walked out to where Fang and Sam were.

"Hey Max. Do you want to go out tonight? I was thinking dinner and a movie." Sam asked me when he saw me. It's such a hassle with people coming up to us, well actually me, and asking for autographs. Actually I think he likes the attention he gets with me more than he likes me.

"No. Actually we need to talk. Fang stay right here, I'll be right back." I grabbed Sam by the arm and walked out of the studio to the alley in the back.

"Look, I just don't think this is working out? I just...need to be by myself right now." I said to him.

"Or is it Nick you need to be with?" I ignored his question even if it was true.

"We're over, Sam. Goodbye." And with that I walked back inside to where Fang was waiting for me.

"Hey Fnick, do you want to get dinner?" I asked, Fnick was just another nickname for him. "And I have an idea for a song." I added in a whisper when I got closer to him. I wrote songs I could never record all the time and this had become a daily routine with him helping me all the time.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Do you want to just get takeout? I don't really feel like dealing with cameras today." I put on huge sunglasses and a hoodie. I stole Fang's hat and put it on my head with the hood over it for added affect. I didn't want anyone to recognize me and hopefully they wouldn't.

"That's fine." We walked towards a cab. "So, what happened with Sammy boy?" He asked me.

"I just broke up with him. That's all." Fang didn't say anything more on it as we got in the cab. He told the driver to go to my favorite Chinese restaurant but other than that the ride was pretty silent. I didn't want to talk too much because people might recognize my voice and Fang knew that. Instead we texted nonstop the entire time like always.

When we got to the restaurant we both got out and went inside but I kept to the no talking rule. Fang ordered for me knowing I would want chicken and broccoli and he ordered orange chicken for himself. After we got our food we walked to Fang's house. Actually, I practically live there with all the paparazzi crowded around my house 24/7.

-------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is James Patterson, The Breakdown is by Alexz Johnson, I don't own GarageBand, and Tommy and Boyz Attack are from Instant Star..**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 2 – Max POV**

"Hey Max!" Fang's sister, Angel, came up to me and gave me a hug. Angel's friend Nudge was standing right next to her. Nudge's real name is Monique but everyone calls her Nudge and actually I'm not really sure why. Angel and Nudge are both seven years old.

"Hey guys." I said to them. Fang actually has a sister and two brothers, Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy is fourteen and Gazzy is ten. Gazzy is short for The Gasman and that's pretty self-explanatory but his real name is Zephyr.

"Max, do you want to play dolls with us?" Angel asked me sweetly.

"Sorry honey, not right now. I've got a song to write."

"Why do you always write songs you can't record?" Nudge asked me.

"In hopes that one day I actually can record them and I can show my feeling through them. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to Fang's room." He was waiting on the stairs for me. I followed him up the stairs and into his room. It is almost all black just like his wardrobe. Did I mention he only wears black? I don't think I did. Anyway he's not a goth or anything but really likes the color black. And there's just about every instrument in here. Fang's just as into music as I am. And actually I bought most of the instruments for him. His room has actually sort of turned into a recording studio, especially lately.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." I told him.

"Okay." We sat on at the table in his room and he handed me my food. And yes, he has a table in his room since we are always in here.

"So why did you and Sammy boy break up?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just don't like him. And it's hard to trust someone when you're famous to the world. I don't even think he liked me. He always brought me to public places and then basked in the glow of the camera." By now I was done eating.

"Oh." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, how about that song?" I asked picking up a guitar. I started strumming even though I needed lyrics first.

"I like it." Fang said as I played.

"I haven't even started yet." I told him putting down the guitar and picking up a notebook and a pen. "I need lyrics first."

"Yeah, I guess." He said while I started writing.

_It's out to get me  
And it's all in my head  
It wants to take me  
Time to put me to bed  
Can someone wake me  
against my own will  
And get me outta here  
I'm sick of walking on pills  
I've got a weakness  
so tell me where is the bliss  
Can someone shake me  
and get me out of this fix  
All the white walls are closing up tight  
I need to know  
if I can get through the night_

"What do you think so far?" I asked Fang showing him what I'd written so far even though I knew he was reading over my shoulder the whole time. "It's about a breakdown." I told added as he read it.

"It's good. Can I write the chorus? I have an idea." He said.

"Of course." I answered handing him the notebook and pen.  
_  
It won't let me  
Everybody's out to get me _

Tell me that the lines aren't what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown 

He handed the notebook back to me. I read over it and loved it.

"It's amazing." I told him as I started writing more.

All the vampires are out on the look  
But do they see me  
how long will it take to chase the monster  
That's still in my head  
it's all I see  
And it needs to be fed  
I have the witness to what has been done  
It sorta had me and I think it has won  


Now was the chorus but I decided to make the 'It won't let me, everybody's out to get me' part over 'I have the witness to what has been done, It sorta had me and I think it has won.'

_  
Tell me that the lines aren't what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go _

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown 

"What else should I add?" I asked Fang. He took the notebook and wrote:

Oh break it down  
break it down  
and what you really want

Oh I've done it today breakdown  
Oh get outta the way it's all a frown  
Oh still again sit me down  
Oh I've done it again breakdown  
Oh I've done it today breakdown  
Oh outta the way it's all a frown 

Then he handed it back to me and I wrote down the chorus again.

It won't let me everybody's out to get me  
Tell me that lines aren't what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown 

I reread it and then handed it to him and he did the same.

"What do you think?" I asked him as he did so.

"I love it. Your not really gonna breakdown are you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nope. It just came to me." I said smiling.

"Okay. You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Probably the only reason I haven't had a breakdown is because I have you. I mean you are probably the only person I could trust. I've always had a hard time trusting people and now that's harder. But I'm glad to always have you." And that was why I couldn't tell him I loved him. I couldn't even risk our friendship at all. I really needed Fang. "So how about the music?" I asked him before he had a chance to respond to what I said.

I went and picked up the guitar again. I started strumming it playing the same thing I was playing before. I tweaked it a little and made it faster. Then I started singing when I was content with the chords.

"What do you think?" I always ask him this so many times obviously.

"It's great. Do you want to start recording it?" He asked me. I nodded as he turned on the laptop. I kept playing the song as it loaded and Fang started playing bass.

"I like it." I said when we finished. I opened up GarageBand and clicked the New Song button. Then I handed it off to Fang while I got the guitar. As my favorite instrument it was usually recorded first. He started counting down to three on his fingers indicating that I should start after he reached one. I started playing watching my fingers as they moved. I played the last chord and put down the guitar. I hadn't quite mastered bass and drums yet so Fang always recorded those parts. Then the vocals were always last. I took a spot at the laptop as I did the same thing Fang did for me when I was recording the guitar. Right after we recorded the bass we did the drums. We also got the room soundproofed since we tended to be a bit loud with the music. Fang took my spot as I got up to go to the microphone. After we finished with the recording Fang mixed the track with some of my help. All that was left was to burn it on a cd.

"Another job well done." Fang said dangling the cd in front of my face. I took it and put it back in its case while Fang added 'The Breakdown' to the tracklisting.

"I'd really love for people to hear this kind of music instead of always playing the crap that my manager gives me. I never even get to write any of my own songs." I told him.

"They are certainly crazy for not letting you play your music. It's so much better."

"Yep, but it's more fun to record them with you instead of with Tommy." I smiled at him.

"Yes, it is. Maybe there is a way for people to actually hear your music."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you could just play a different song during a concert or simply release it on some website on the internet."

"That's not a bad idea actually."

"I know, I thought of it." He joked. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Let's talk business later. It's almost midnight and business hours are long over."

"You're right. What do you want to do?"

"Well first my mom told me to call her if I'm staying here so I'll do that first."

"Max, like you've said yourself, it's almost midnight; do you really think she'd still be awake?"

"You're probably right and she probably thinks that I forgot. I'll just leave her a message though." I took out my cell phone then called my mom and sure enough she didn't answer. I left a quick message and hung up the phone.

"So..." I said lying down on the bed we usually share. And don't go getting any sick thoughts in your head. "I still can't believe that my producer was part of some '90s boy band."

"Boyz Attack. About as big as the Backstreet Boys." He came over and sat next to me.

"Don't want to know how you know that." I said sitting up.

"It's unfortunately hard to forget annoying music." He said smiling at me.

"I think it gets embedded in your brain or something." I added, smiling too.

"Why are we talking about bad boy bands?" Fang asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." I answered. I closed my eyes, content with just sitting here with Fang by my side.

"And I don't have work tomorrow." I said after a few moments of silence. I finally opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

"Actually, technically you don't have work today." He replied. I looked over at the clock. It flashed12:01 AM in red. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So what do you want to do this fine day?" He asked me.

"Well for one thing I'd like to get a few hours of sleep." I answered, lying back down.

"Sleep it is. Good choice." I rolled my eyes and he shut the light off. I felt him lay down right next to me.

"Night Fang." I said, already falling asleep.

"Night Max." He said as I fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written...1813 words. Anyway I've already started writing the next chapter so I'll try to get that up as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas they are welcome. Review. ****And I have started putting links to the songs that I use in this fan fic in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Frosted Flakes**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 3 – Max POV**

I was running, running fast. It would be exhilarating really if I wasn't being chased. I was running faster than I ever thought possible to escape what I thought was the paparazzi. Only they didn't really look like the paparazzi or for that matter any human that I'd ever seen. They had wolf snouts and were far more muscular than I ever thought was possible. I ran down an alley and into another street but I couldn't shake them. And they were catching up. I was doomed, and I never even got to tell Fang I loved him. They were only a few feet away when the impossible happened – wings snapped out of my back. I took whatever advantage I could get and launched myself into the sky and away from those things.

I woke up and opened my eyes. All I saw was the wall right in front of me. I was thinking about my dream. It was so weird but maybe it had a point. I do want to tell Fang I love him but I'm afraid of it ruining our friendship. But if I don't I'll always be wondering what would have been. I would have to think about it some more. I closed my eyes and turned around. I opened my eyes again only to find my face a few inches from Fang's. He was looking back at me.

"Good morning." I said not moving an inch.

"You too. What were you dreaming about? You said something about wings, wolves, and Fang." I blushed when he said that. Only I still didn't move to try to hide it since I was finding myself too captivated by his eyes. I don't even think he noticed I blushed though.

"Well it was a really weird dream." I started and then told him everything but that little thought about him.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked when I finished.

"Well, I sort of had a thought right before I thought I was going to die." Should I even be telling him this? Maybe that dream was actually a sign. Maybe I really should tell him. But I don't think I would be able to live with the awkwardness if he didn't feel the same way. I knew I'd regret telling him then but was it worth it? If I took the risk I would also be taking the risk that I could crash and burn.

"And what would that thought be?" Fang asked but I was still trying to decide whether or not I should tell him. "Max?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"That I never got to tell you I loved you." I mumbled, still unsure if I'd made the right decision.

"You love me?" Fang asked shocked but it didn't seem like bad news to him.

"Yes." I whispered nodding my head a little.

"I love you too Max." He whispered back connecting our lips. I'll admit I was a little shocked but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. Who knows how long it was before we broke apart but it felt like a lifetime.

"What time is it?" I asked Fang after I recovered. He turned around to look at the clock.

"10:41 in the AM." He responded as he turned back to me.

"How about breakfast?" I really wanted to stay here but my stomach just growled.

"Come on." Fang got up and brought me up with him. We walked into the kitchen and I was smiling like a maniac. I looked over to Fang and noticed he was too. No one else was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Fang. They were usually here, especially on Saturday mornings.

"Yesterday Iggy said something about a girl named Ella and spending the day with her, Gazzy slept over a friends house last night, Angel went to Nudge's house last night, Mom went to the bank and then is going shopping, and Dad's at work."

"Observant. I thought Angel and Nudge were over here. We saw them when we came in."

"They spent the day here and the night at Nudge's house." He stated.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah, what do you want to eat?" Fang asked.

"Umm..." I opened the cabinet with the cereal in it to find canned food. "Did the elves rearrange your kitchen or something?" I asked after opening a few other cabinets and finding something other then what was supposed to be in them. I looked over to Fang to find him smiling.

"I think Mom did yesterday." He answered.

"Do you know where anything is?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," He answered. "What are you looking for?"

"Cereal and then bowls after we find that." He started opening different cabinets and found the Frosted Flakes after only a few tries.

"Found it." He said holding it in front of me.

"Now to find the bowls." I said while he put the box of cereal on the table and sat down in a chair. "Did you wear yourself out?" I asked.

"Oh yes. It's such hard work opening and closing cabinets." He said sarcastically.

"Well I've opened more cabinets than you so I would know." I had finally found them in the last cabinet on the top shelf. I pretty much knew I was too short to reach but still tried to get them. Hopefully they wouldn't all fall out at me. I felt Fang's gaze on me and turned around slightly to find him staring at me with an amused look on his face watching as my shirt rose up.

"Little help?" I asked and he got up and came up to me. He went behind me, put his hand on my waist, and reached up grabbing two bowls. And he did it all while still staring at me. Then he turned me around so I was fully facing him and kissed me. I kissed him back immediately with as much passion as I could while still trying to get used to the whole Fang loving me part. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded and realized it was because we hadn't taken a breath. I pulled away slowly gasping for air and noticed he was also having some trouble breathing too.

"More of that after showering and business but right now we need food." I said taking one of the bowls on the counter and reaching for the Frosted Flakes. I opened them and poured some into the bowl. I didn't put anything else on them since you ruin the sugary flavor when you put milk on them and they also become soggy fast. Fang liked to put milk on them though so he did after he got his Frosted Flakes and put the box back.

"Want some?" He asked holding the milk out.

"You know I don't like ruining the flavor." I said putting some more cereal in my mouth and chewing it. "And I still don't get how you like soggy cereal."

"That's because it's good." He said as he put the milk back.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I finished my Frosted Flakes before him since I had gotten mine before he did.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced putting my bowl in the sink. I knew there would be a change of clothes in Fang's room so I got them and hopped in the shower next to Fang's room.

**Fang POV**

I cannot believe Max loves me. I pondered over than thought as I ate my now soggy Frosted Flakes. I've loved Max for a while now but only figured it out for myself around four or five years ago. Now that I think about it, maybe there were some times when it was obvious that we loved each other but denied it. An example could be last night when Max told me that I was the only reason she hasn't had a breakdown but quickly changed the subject before I could answer. I remember when some bully named Ari picked on Max and I beat him up to show him not to mess with her. I'm glad Max said something today and didn't just cover it up because if she hadn't who knows how long it would have taken us to admit it.

I looked down and noticed I had eaten all of my Frosted Flakes and got up to put the bowl in the sink. Max would probably be done taking a shower soon and I would be taking one after her so I got my clothes. I was sitting on my bed waiting when Max came into the room. She looked so hot wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans that were ripped on the knee. She came up to me, gave me a kiss, winked at me, and then turned the computer on. I got my clothes knowing that the sooner I took a shower the sooner I'd be with Max again.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been procrastinating. It's all fax and I put in Fang's POV though so that should make up for it. I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I can. Review.**


	4. Max's Song

Hey, this is not an update. I need the perfect song for Max to want to post to the world. I need some ideas, I have a few in mind but they aren't really right. So please tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks, I'll post the new chapter after I finish writing it which will be after I figure out a song.

--Sarah


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is James Patterson and Things I'll Never Say is written by Avril Lavigne**

**---**

**Thanks to crazy.girl.with.wings. for the idea of using Things I'll Never Say.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 4 - Fang POV**

I hurried up taking a shower so I could get back to Max. I couldn't help but try to think what song Max would want or which one would be perfect. I went back to my room and opened the door to find Max singing. She was watching the guitar she was strumming so she didn't notice me come in.

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it_

I've never heard that song before. I think she just wrote it in like ten minutes. She really is amazing and so is this song.

**Max POV**

I just couldn't find the perfect song. Well not one that goes along with what I'm feeling right now and I wanted one that does. I know, I could just write one.

The lyrics practically flowed through me. I wrote them down before I could forget them. Not that I would, I'm pretty sure I would remember them, especially around Fang. In five minutes I had a new song written up. I don't think I've ever been so inspired in my life. I picked up a guitar and just started playing. It was like I already knew the song or something. I easily made up the chords that would go with it.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... 

I was carefully strumming the guitar, looking at it the whole time.

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

I looked up briefly to see Fang staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I really love him. I kept going through the rest of the song, still concentrating on the guitar. Or at least I was trying to.

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say... 

I finished the song looking at Fang. We just stayed right where we were, me sitting and him standing a few feet away. We stared at each other for a minute or so before Fang came over to me. He silently took the guitar out of my hands and placed it on the floor. Then he pulled me up and kissed me. I wasn't slow to react at all. We had to break apart for air a few minutes later. We both were smiling at each other trying to catch our breath.

"So how about that song?" Fang asked once he caught his breath. I just nodded my head.

After we finished recording it I had an idea.

"What if we make some type of video for it and post it on YouTube?" I asked Fang.

"That sounds good. What do you have in mind?" I hadn't really thought about that.

"I have no clue. We could just do a slideshow or something." That would work I guess.

"Sounds good. You wanna take some pictures then?" He asked.

"Sure you got a camera?" I asked and he dangled a digital camera in front of my face.

"Right here." He said and took it back. "Now go pose." I rolled my eyes walking to a part of the room where there wasn't really much on the walls. All his other walls had posters on them.

"You know you need to be in some of them too." I said after a few minutes of many different poses.

"Why would that be?" He asked curiously.

"Well you did inspire the song. It's only fair." I gave him Angel's patented Bambi eyes.

"Fine." He sighed. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss, taking a picture of it.

"That good?" He asked showing me the picture.

"Not quite." I gave him a longer kiss and grabbed the camera while doing that.

"You know you really could have just asked for it." He said when he realized what I'd done.

"Yeah, but that was way more fun." I started taking pictures of him while he just stood still. "Try moving. It's nice." I said when I could tell he wasn't going to move.

"Why should I do that?" He asked with is eyebrows raised. I quickly snapped the picture.

"What will make you move?" I took a step closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a kiss would do it." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "A real kiss." I gave him a peck on the lips that time.

"That enough?" I asked him pulling back slightly.

"Not quite." He answered quoting me from before. And brought my lips to his for a kiss filled with passion. And I wasn't about to pull away, even if I dropped the camera which by the way I did. Both my hands where in his hair tugging at it while his hands were going up and down my back. He backed me into the wall and lifted me up a little as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew one of us should probably stop but I didn't want to. I felt Fang put his hands inside my shirt but I knew he wouldn't go any farther unless I started it. As much as I loved him I wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't want to break away from this fiery kiss but I needed to breathe. I pulled away a little and his lips went down to my neck. I must have let out a moan or something because I felt Fang smiling against my neck. I pulled his lips to mine again, reinstating the kiss. What were we supposed to be doing again? I couldn't really remember. All my thoughts had drifted to Fang and his lips. I let one of my hands drift to his chest and still couldn't remember. He pulled away slowly eyeing me.

"What could you possibly thinking right now?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Umm..." I could feel my face turn red as I tried to remember. "What were we doing before this?" I asked gesturing to our position. He let out a chuckle.

"Hmm, let's see." I could see him tapping his chin if his hands hadn't have been holding me up at the moment. "We were taking pictures for that slideshow thing."

"Oh." I said simply.

"By the way, where's the camera?" He asked curiously.

"Erm...Well..." I looked behind him and saw the camera a few feet away, closer to the desk. "I sorta mighta kinda dropped it back there." I pointed to the position where the camera was currently then let my hand fall back on Fang's shoulder.

"I guess we got a little carried away?" He said like it was a question.

"Yeah.." I tried to get down but Fang's arms held me tightly in place.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I was going to get the camera to take more pictures and I can't really do that from here."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked and turned around, walking to the camera. He bent over and picked it up holding it so it was out of my reach.

"If I give you this will we finish what we started?" He asked.

"Why of course." I said sarcastically. "Why the hell would you think we wouldn't? I already tell you there would be more kisses after we finished our work."

"So you did." He handed me the camera but didn't let me go.

"How am I supposed to take pictures of you like this?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. He took the camera from me and snapped a photo. Fang handed the camera back to me and I saw it was perfectly taken. I have absolutely no clue how he could have taken the perfect picture from that angle. And he took it using only one hand.

"You know, you really should be a photographer." I told him.

"So you tell me all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen this picture? It's perfect."

"It's probably just luck." He said.

"You always take good pictures."

"Fine. Do we have enough yet?" He asked.

"No." I snapped another picture. "Take another one of us kissing."

"Fine by me." He was smiling as he took the camera out of my hand. I kissed him and he deepened it. I saw the camera go off and pulled away before I stopped thinking again. He looked a little disappointed.

"No more interruptions when we're finished with this." I said getting off of him and grabbing the camera. I found the USB cable and plugged it in.

"Now to wait for them to download." I sat down on the computer chair. Fang pulled me up and stole my seat.

"Hey!" He rolled his eyes and pulled me on top of him so I was facing him. He caught my lips again and we kissed until the computer made a beeping sound. Only I wasn't expecting it so I jumped making Fang bite my lip.

"Ouch." I said turning around.

"I'm sorry Max. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled nodding.

"How many pictures?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. The song is three minutes and forty-three seconds so I suppose about twenty would do."

"Sounds logical." I felt him kiss the back of my head and then face the computer.

We routed through all the pictures and picked out about twenty-five of them.

"That's enough." Fang said taking the mouse from me. Together we put them in and added transitions.

"Done!" I exclaimed as he clicked download. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Almost done." He corrected.

"If you're gonna correct me then say it with the same enthusiasm." He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Or not." I added, mostly to myself. I looked back to him to find him smiling.

"I'm a funny person?" He laughed then even though I said it as more of a question.

"Let's just fill this out. You type." He said.

"Okay." It looked like this:

Title: Maximum Ride – Things I'll Never Say

Description: The song is called Things I'll Never Say and it's written and sung by Maximum Ride. Never before seen or heard by anybody! Everything by Maximum Ride and Nick Walker. Pictures taken by Max and Nick. Be the first to hear it! Listen to it right now!

Video Category: Music

Tags: Maximum, Max, Ride, Nick, Walker, Things, I'll, Never, Say, music

I clicked the upload the video button, quickly found the file, and clicked upload again.

"More waiting." I said already pretty bored.

"There are other things to pass time, you know."

"Yeah, but this won't take long." I answered, distracted because I was watching and waiting for it to be done. When I saw that it had posted I got up and turned around. I straddled Fang's waist and started kissing his neck.

"Now this is more like it." He said as he pulled my lips to his. The kiss got fiery again and I soon found myself wondering how I ended up with my back against the wall. Fang's tongue didn't leave a spot in my mouth untouched. We didn't even come up for air at all.

**------------------------------------------**

**Now that's the longest chapter I've written. It's 2,178 words. My friend always says 'I'm a funny person' all the time and everyone cracks up laughing. And thanks to meepisms, crazy.girl.with.wings., therealme1123, and ForeverIndebted for suggesting songs to use. And by the way Kelli I still like your song, it's awesome. I really like this chapter and liked writing it. I hope you guys like it as much. Errr..I think that's just about it right now. The last thing I've gotta say is review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. And I don't own YouTube obviously. Oh and any screen names used in the chapter are fake...**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 5 – Max POV**

Fang and I pulled away from our make out session.

"Let's see if there are any comments yet." It had been like two hours, someone should have commented by now.

"Okay." Fang sat down in the chair and pulled me into his lap again.

'_96 comments'_ flashed on the page.

"Wow. Scroll down." I said to Fang who was manning the mouse while I was in charge of the keyboard.

"You know you could just use the arrow keys on the keyboard." Fang said as he scrolled down using the mouse. I rolled my eyes but I was facing the computer so he couldn't see it.

"I rolled my eyes, Fang." I told him.

"That's nice, really nice."

"Back to the computer." I said focusing on reading the comments.

"Looks like you have some competition," I said and started reciting some guy's comments, "MaxRideIsHotter said I'm hot and that was the best song he's ever heard."

"Now I'm rolling my eyes, Max." I heard.

"That's nice, really nice." I said quoting him from before.

"Yes, it is." He said turning me around and kissing me.

"More comments." I said turning away from a disappointed looking Fang, "More later." I added noticing his expression.

"Wow, people who hated your music even loves that song. It's a hit." Fang said. It was true. There were over 250,000 hits.

"Nickis-Girl says that if you want to dump this soon to be washed up bubblegum pop star she's available. And look, she even left her phone number. Well that's a mistake. Do you know how many creep phone calls she's gonna get?" I said.

"Well since probably half of them are guys she'll get hundreds. Maybe even a few from girls."

"And yet I don't feel sorry for her. Trying to steal my man. Who could be that stupid anyway?" I asked.

"Apparently her. You're man? Getting a little possessive are we?"

"Yep." I said giving him a brief kiss before turning my attention back on the computer.

"Wow, I'd say that #1MRfan like the song." I said referring to her message.

**((The message is actually supposed to be all in caps but I can't stand reading or typing all in capslock so you can just imagine it in caps..))**

'I love you Max!! You are the best! This song is definitely the best you've ever recorded! You should record more songs like 'Things I'll Never Say'! Then my friends would so stop bugging me for loving you and your music so much! Anyway – best song ever!'

"Very enthusiastic." Fang commented.

"MmmHmm. Ha I think Nickis-Girl is the same person as Maxs-Boy. The phone numbers are even the same."

"Well whoever he or she is, is gonna have tons more phone calls."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

We went through all the comments and commented to each other on most of them.

"I'm a hit." I said, striking a pose while sitting on Fang's lap.

"Yes, you are." Fang said before turning me around and kissing me.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I'm on writing chapter 9 right now so I'll try to post another chapter or 2 tonight. I'm gonna get typing so review this chapter and there will be a new one soon.**

**--Sarah-la**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and G Major and Darius Mills is from Instant Star. And I don't own YouTube.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 6 – Max POV**

The next morning I got a phone call from the studio.

"What the hell?" G Major's manager, Darius Mills, asked on the phone.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Do you know why the number one video on YouTube is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Maximum Ride?" He didn't exactly sound like he was foaming at the mouth.

"Well..." I started.

"600,000 hits! Your album never got that much this soon. When did your post it?"

"Yesterday."

"Max, a signed artist can't just post songs by themselves. You could get sued for that."

"But..." He didn't sound pissed so I didn't really think I'd be getting sued.

"Why did you do it?" He asked avoiding my question. "You never complain about the music you play yet you post something totally different online."

"I want people to hear my music. I've never liked being some bubblegum pop superstar. I hate jumping up and down. I've never said anything to you but I've been recording my own stuff for years with Nick but never posting it."

"Okay. Considering these comments maybe we can work something out. How much music do you have?" He asked.

"Tons." I answered simply.

"Well bring it to the studio in an hour." He demanded, "And bring your friend." He added.

"I'll be there." I said and hung up, placing the phone on the desk next to the bed.

"Fang." I said waking him up. He was spread out face down on the bed ever since I came back from my shower this morning.

"Max?" He said lifting his head off the pillow and looking at me.

"Darius called." He instantly looked worried as he sat up.

"What did he say?" He asked, curious.

"We're gonna discuss my music and you're coming with. We need to bring my music."

"So he's okay with all this?" He asked.

"Yep, he wasn't all pissed and yelling at me. The video is apparently number one on YouTube so I think he wants to record more like it."

"Oh." Fang said. "When do we have to be there?" He asked.

"An hour."

"Okay, I'll take a shower."

"Good, I already took one."

He found clothes, gave me a kiss, and disappeared out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**I keep forgetting to tell you that I changed Max and Fang's ages to 16. Anyway maybe another chapter tonight. And I'm bringing Instant Star into it for those of you that watch it. If not it's fine. Just review for now and I'll post chapter 7 soon..**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, '24 Hours' and 'Let Me Fall' - Alexz Johnson, and whatever else I mentioned in other chapters...**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 7 – Max POV**

We arrived at G Major at about 10:30 in the morning.

"Hey Max. Love the song." My friend and co-worker, Jude Harrison, said to me as I walked by her. I stopped and turned making Fang stop short.

"Is it that big?" I asked her noticing Fang walk a little more ahead of us so he couldn't really hear our conversation.

"Well I heard it from Quincy who heard it from D himself." She said using some of Tommy and Darius's nicknames. Tommy was her boyfriend and Darius used to be Tommy's manager when he was in Boyz Attack. "Anyway Tommy's pretty mad that you were recording with someone else."

"Oh. Well I don't really care." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know what it's like to want to record with your boyfriend." No one else knew that Jude and Tommy were dating. I only knew because Jude is my friend and Fang know because we've walked in on them many times.

"Boyfriend, huh?" She whispered back. "I wouldn't go around saying it. They are considering letting Nick help with producing your album."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep. I'd tell him to dull down the boyfriend-girlfriendy stuff and get your butt into D's office." She said with a smile.

"All right. I will and I'll talk to you later. I'm sure you want details..."

"Oh yes, I do. See you later." I turned around to wave at her as I walked away. I found Fang only a few feet away on the couch.

"Hey." He said as he saw me walking towards him. I almost sat on his lap but instead sat next to him.

"They're considering letting you help produce my album." I told him in a whisper. "You know how D feels on two people dating and working together." Then I whispered. "Look at Jude and Tommy."

"I see." He told me.

"Yep, so nothing of a boyfriend-girlfriend nature. We can hold it in until we leave, right?"

"MmmHmm." He smiled at my word choice. "Now come on. To D's office."

"Okay." I said getting up as he got up. We started walking side by side to D's office.

"Do you have any idea of how much I want to hold your hand right now?" I asked him.

"What was the phrase. Oh yeah. We have to 'hold it in'."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes. We reached D's office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard and I pushed the door open. I walked in with Fang right behind me. D's office was the best room in this place. There were golden hexagonal shapes on a portion of the wall behind his desk and the bottom half of the rest of the walls were gold, with the same type of design as behind his desk while the other half was a very nice blue. To the left of the door was a couch and a stereo system. The stereo was conveniently right next to his desk. He was looking up something on the computer at his desk when we walked in.

"Max, go get T and if Jude is with him bring her too." He said without even looking up to see who it was.

"Okay." I said taking one last glance at Fang before exiting.

**Fang POV**

"You recorded that?" Darius asked me.

"Yes, and all of these." I said referring to the bag with about fifteen CDs in it that I was currently holding. "With some help from Max, of course." I added, not wanting to take all the credit. Well if he was about to yell at someone I'd take the blame for her but he didn't look anywhere near being pissed off.

"What did you two do each?"

"Well," I started, "I would record while Max did the vocals and guitar and she would record while I did the bass and drum parts. Then I'd basically mix it with Max's help and we'd decide if it was good enough yet."

"What program did you use?"

"GarageBand."

"Let's hear one of your favorites." He said pointing to the stereo. I took the cd on top, knowing which one it was, and put on track 6.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out _

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall 

"Who wrote this?" He asked when it stopped.

"Me and Max. Mostly Max."

"Well I want to say that you did a good job with mixing. That's why I want you to help T produce Max's album."

"Of course." I said.

"Great, you'll get paid, not as much but it's something, and you'd get your name on Max's album for producing it and obviously as one of the songwriters on the songs you helped co-write." I nodded my head. "Just you know how I feel about bringing personal relationships into business..." Was he onto us?

"Of course." I said as Max, Tommy, and Jude walked in.

"You wanted me? I'm guessing he said yes." Tommy said.

"Yes, he did. Max, Nick is going to be helping to produce your next album." Max ran over and hugged me with a smile on her face. Just being in a close proximity to her made me smile. And after the ten minutes apart it seemed like a lot. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or maybe it's just love.

"What did you want me for D?" Jude asked.

"I want you to do a duet with Max," Jude's face brightened as Darius continued,"Which be released as a single and then on Max's album when it comes out."

"I'd love to." Jude said as Max went over to hug her. I felt suddenly empty without her next to me. I really have to get intact with my feelings.

"Go get busy and leave those here." He gestured to the CDs. I placed the CDs on his desk and we all walked out.

**Max POV**

"All four of us working on a song together!" I exclaimed when we were safely in Studio B. I pulled Fang close and kissed him. "I almost lost it back there." I mumbled into his lips and felt him smirk. When I pulled back I noticed Tommy looking between us with his eyebrows raised.

"You even _think_ about it and I'll tell Darius about you." He didn't look shocked that I knew just that I had threatened to tell D about it, which I really wasn't going to.

"I wasn't gonna tell him." I heard Tommy mumble mostly to Jude.

"Well, I believe we have a song to write." Jude said taking out her journal. "I started writing something before that I think will be perfect."

* * *

An hour and a half and twenty-two takes later we had a song being mixed by Fang and Tommy.

"So spill." Jude said. We were getting coffee for us, Fang, and Tommy. I looked around making sure no one could hear me since we were still in G Major.

"Well, it started when I had this dream..." I whispered and then proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened since yesterday morning.

"OMC!" Jude exclaimed when I was finished. She had also been pretty obsessed with the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer lately. "That is so romantic."

"I know, "I whispered back, "And I can't seem to get over wanting to kiss him. When he's not next to me I don't feel completely whole. It's so weird."

"It's love. Who knew you could fall this deep."

"I sure didn't."

"The guys will probably want their coffee." Jude said because we had been standing there for a while and the coffee was starting to get cold.

"Yep. It's probably been like a half an hour by now." I added walking back to Studio B.

"What took you so long?" Tommy asked when we got back. "We're almost done mixing."

"Oh, you know – girl talk." Jude answered. Fang looked at me and smiled, probably knowing that I had told Jude everything.

"There was no one around then?" Fang asked.

"Nope. It's like a ghost town out there." I pointed to the door and sat down in the seat to the left of Fang while Jude sat to the right of Tommy.

"Need any help?" Jude asked.

"No, girl." Tommy answered distractedly.

"Why did we come back again, Max?" Jude asked me.

"Um, no cl-" I would have said 'Um, no clue.' if Fang hadn't have silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

"Patience, Max. Five more minutes." I pouted as he looked back to the soundboard. I didn't really mean for him to see it but I think he did considering I'm pretty sure that I saw the sides of his mouth go up into a smirk. I turned to the clock.

_-5 minutes later-_

"It's been five minutes." I informed him.

"Few more." Fang said before going back to his work.

_-2 more minutes later-_

"Done." Fang said smirking at me.

"Finally." I sighed. "I wanna hear it now." Tommy hit the play button and I heard the music start.

**(Max**/_Jude_/_**Both**_

**I've been sitting in the dirt **_(for 24 hours)_**  
I've forgotten what I'm worth **_(for 24 hours)_**  
Said that you'd be here last night  
**  
**I'm trying to shake you from my skin **_(for 48 hours)_**  
Clean up this mess I've been put in **_(for 48 hours)_**  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win**

**I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta**

_I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in _

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere? 

**I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta **

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
  
_**I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone**_

**24 hours**  
_24 hours_  
**24 hours**  
_24 hours_  
**24 hours**

"It sounds awesome!" I exclaimed as it ended. I gave Fang a kiss and turned to look at Tommy.

"When is it going to be released?" I asked.

"Probably in a few weeks and then your album will be released when the songs are done and that will obviously take longer." He answered then turned back to Jude and continued talking to her. I just turned back to Fang, shrugged, and gave him a kiss that lasted longer than I had planned it to.

**------------------------------------------------**

**I have another chapter to type up before I'm gonna need help. I need some songs that Max would sing. I have some but need about 5 more. Review and I'll try to get chapter 8 up tonight.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 8 – Max POV**

"We should probably bring this to D." I had been talking to Fang for a while now.

"Yep." Tommy said apparently listening in on my conversation with Fang. I got out of my seat and started walking to the door with Jude and Tommy ahead of me. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into yet another kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Stocking up." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I don't wear lipstick."

"You're worse than newlyweds." Jude pulled my hand making me follow her to Darius's office. I shrugged at Fang while he followed. Tommy knocked on D's door when we finally caught up. We went in to find D at his desk yet again.

"Song's done." Tommy said as he walked to the stereo and put the cd in.

"Let's hear it." Darius said even though it wasn't necessary.

"24 Hours." Tommy started the song.

The song played and I found myself singing along softly, too soft for anyone else to hear.

"Great job." D said when the song ended.

"So..." I wanted more.

"The single will probably be ready to ship in about a week and it will be on your album which will be released when you are done with recording it."

"What about the album artwork?"

"There may be a photo shoot within the next few days." Darius said. "Unless you have any ideas you should take your CDs and figure out which ones you want to record. Then start recording since we are already behind schedule." He was obviously releasing us. "And I love Let Me Fall."

"Thanks." I said getting up and grabbing the bag on his desk and heading back to Studio B with Fang, Tommy, and Jude following.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's short. I have to redo chapter 9 so I'll try to get that done tomorrow. Review and still tell me any song ideas.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, all Instant Star stuff I already mentioned. Songs - Let Me Fall, Not Standing Alone, Your Eyes, Skin, Don't You Dare, The Breakdown, White Lines, 24 Hours -by Alexz Johnson; Twilight -by Vanessa Carlton; Soulmate -by Natasha Bedingfield; Oh Star -by Paramore; With You -by Jessica Simpson; Falling For Love -written by ForeverIndebted.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 9 – Max POV**

"Any specific songs you want to record off of these CDs?" Tommy asked me.

"Well, 'Let Me Fall'," I said taking out the CD it was on and handing it to him. "And 'Twilight' is also on that one."

"You should rerecord 'Skin'." Jude said. 'Skin' was a song Jude had recorded after her sixteenth birthday party disaster.

"Maybe." I said rifling through CDs. "'Not Standing Alone' and 'Your Eyes' on that." I gave Tommy the CD, looking into Fang's dark eyes for a few seconds before turning back.

"'Soulmate' and 'Oh Star'." I handed him another CD. 

"You got any favorites?" I asked Fang knowing he probably memorized all of them by now.

"Well I love 'Let Me Fall' but you've already got that one."

"Uh-huh." I said egging on for more.

"Hmm..." He started looking through CDs until he came to one. "'Don't You Dare'." He held out the CD to me. I took it, looking at it briefly before I gave it to Tommy.

"And 'The Breakdown' is on that one too." I said, "How many is that." I didn't really want to overdo it and I didn't really want any more on these CDs anyway.

"Nine." Tommy said.

"Well I don't feel right about these but I have a song I wrote a few months ago but didn't record and another one I only started writing yesterday. It's not done yet and I could probably use some help on that one."

"'White Lines'!" Jude exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've heard it. It's on my second album."

"So?"

"Well it's perfect for your voice. You should do remakes of 'Skin' and 'White Lines'. It's good for sales to do a Jude Harrison song. And you've got the songwriter's consent."

"Okay, that makes twelve. Plus '24 Hours' equals thirteen." I said doing the math out loud. "Perfect." I commented.

"I'll help you by finishing writing that one song if you give me what you have so far." Jude said.

"Go ahead." I handed her the piece of written on paper with what I have so far.

"And you can make the track listing and pick which song you want to record first."

"What?" Tommy asked and started laughing. "Whipped."

"He just loves me." I said giving Fang a short kiss while Jude smacked Tommy lightly on the arm. I took the piece of paper Fang was holding out to me, got a pen, and started writing down the track listing I knew was right for this album.

'-Maximum Ride album track listing-

1. Twilight

2. Let Me Fall

3. With You

4. Oh Star

5. Soulmate

6. Not Standing Alone

7. Your Eyes

8. Don't You Dare

9. The Breakdown

10. Falling For Love

11. Skin

12. White Lines

13. 24 Hours'

**----------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to Flyer without Wings, crazy.girl.with.wings., and plainlyironic for suggesting songs. And thanks to ForeverIndebted who wrote a song (Falling For Love) and let me use it. And if I forgot mentioning anyone thanks to you too and to anyone who reviewed (Makmay04 and you know others but I feel like singling you out).** **And it was brought to my attention that I might have messed up with saying Max and Fang putting up pictures of them kissing and then hiding their relationship. I don't want to go back and delete things from chapters so it will all be cleared up next chapter. So I'll have chapter 10 up as soon as I finish it which will probably either be tonight or tomorrow sometime. Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, all the Instant Star I mentioned, I don't own Wendy's, and Twilight is by Vanessa Carlton.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 10 – Max POV**

"I want to do 'Twilight' first." I said, "Fang will fill you in on the music. I'm going for a short walk." I walked out of G Major before anyone could object and just started walking. I had put on my usual disguising clothes so people wouldn't come to me asking me if I was 'Miss Maximum Ride'. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but I knew where I was. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans and took it out, opening it in the process. '1 new text message' was on the screen. I opened the message and read it quickly. Fang was asking me if I was okay since I just left like that. I quickly texted back and told him I was fine and that I'd be back soon. I turned my phone off as not to be bothered anymore and replaced it in my pocket. What was on my mind is that I'd fallen so deep for Fang. I never really knew I was so capable of that. I've never really been one for those love songs and yet I started writing one yesterday on impulse. And I liked it. While I love the thrill of kissing Fang finally, after years of wanting to, I couldn't help but think of what would happen to our friendship if this didn't work out. But it's too late now and I was happy with my decision. I walked back into G Major a half an hour later feeling overjoyed. I took off my disguise quickly hurrying back to the studio.

"Max." I heard. I turned around in the direction of the voice to find Darius right in front of me. When did he get there? "I'm going to tell you basically the same thing I told T. It's different because you're on different sides but if you are going to have personal relationships keep it out of the business here."

"What?" I asked.

"You think I didn't watch the 'Things I'll Never Say' video?"

"What about it?" I was generally clueless but I had some sort of idea from his opening statement.

"Some pictures. Of you and Nick kissing." Realization dawned on me.

"I forgot about those." It was true, I'd been so wrapped up with the album and Fang that I forgot about the video. But it's strange I never forgot about those kisses. Guess it just slipped my mind.

"Yeah, well like I said - different lives."

"Okay D." I never really called him D before but he didn't seem to mind. I walked back to Studio B and found Fang, Tommy, and Jude waiting. My guess was that they were waiting for me.

"Some of the music's done. We need vocals then we'll do the rest later." Tommy said.

"Okay." I quickly turned my phone back on before I forgot and put my clothes on a chair nearby. "And Darius knows about us." I said to Fang even if Jude and Tommy could hear.

"How?" Fang asked. So he forgot about the pictures too.

"Some pictures on the 'Things I'll Never Say' video." Realization dawned immediately on him too.

"What did he say?"

"That we need to keep business and pleasure separate." It wasn't exactly what he said but close enough. "And he said he told you basically the same thing." I directed at Tommy.

"Yeah right." He snorted. Jude looked at him curiously and he continued. "He just warned me, that's all. I still don't want people in my personal life." He told Jude. She just shrugged.

"Neither do I." She said, "Oh, and by the way Max, here." She tossed me the paper with 'Falling For Love' on it and I read it.

"It's amazing Fang."

"What?" He asked.

"I do recognize your handwriting." I told him.

"Damn, I didn't want to come off so mushy." He said.

"Neither did I but I still love it." I gave him a shorter but still sweet kiss, "Now to record." I walked into the soundproof booth and walked up to the mic, putting on the headphones in the process.

"'Twilight' in 5..4..3.." He counted down on his fingers and mouthed '2..1' still counting down on his fingers.

I started singing, knowing all the words.

_I was stained, with a role,_

_I__n a day not my own,  
But as you walked into my life, _

_Y__ou showed what needed to be shown, _

_And __I always knew, what was right _

_I just didn't know that I might_

_P__eel away and choose to see _

_W__ith such a different sight _

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight

Never cared never wanted 

_N__ever sought to see what flaunted _

_S__o on purpose so in my face  
Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold _

_B__ut you taught me I could change _

_W__hatever came within these shallow days _

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen

As the sun shines through it pushes away 

_A__nd pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue _

_A__nd leaves a chill instead and  
And I didn't know that I could be_

_S__o blind to all that is so real  
As illusion dies _

_I see there is so much to be revealed _

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_,  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach too high cause I 've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight _

I was stained, by a role, 

_In a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life _

_You showed what needed to be shown _

_And I always knew, what was right _

_I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away and choose to see _

_With such a different sight _

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight 

It took a few takes but I finally got it.

"It's good Max. Why don't you and Jude go get us some dinner?" Tommy's voice spoke through the headphones. I looked at the clock to notice it was almost 7:30PM. I walked out of the booth over to them.

"Ever heard of take out?" I asked Tommy, "How do you suppose two stars go out to a restaurant of some sort and get food. We'll be surrounded by the paparazzi."

"Well I don't think that Wendy's delivers." Lately Tommy has become slightly addicted to Wendy's cheeseburgers.

"You wanna bet?" Jude asked.

"You think they wouldn't deliver food to basically three stars. I bet they'd do anything for Little Tommy Q." He winced at what I called him. He was always Little Tommy Q when he was in Boyz Attack and hated when people called him that.

"Fine. But if they don't you're going to go get it."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "But I'm using G Major's phone because I don't want them getting my cell phone number."

"Okay, just let the big boys produce." I looked at him funny before giving Fang a peck on the cheek and exiting with Jude right behind me.

"You really think they'll deliver?" Jude asked.

"I don't see why not. The only thing I don't know is do they have a phone number."

"I'm sure they do. That's what the World Wide Web is for." She walked over to the row of computers.

Sure enough they do have a phone number. I went over to the phone and dialed the number I had written down on a piece of paper. Jude stood right next to me while the phone rang. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Wendy's, Wendy speaking."

"Err...Hello, I'd like to have food delivered to Maximum Ride, Jude Harrison, and Little Tommy Q." There was some serious squealing on the other end. I had to take the reciever away from my ear and I could still hear it.

"Little Tommy Q of Boyz Attack!? I love him?!" I heard some wrestling for the phone and someone else came on. I put the reciever back to my ear.

"Hello. Sorry about that. She is a crazed fanatic, who isn't? What did you call for?" A guy asked.

"I want some food delivered to Maximum Ride, Jude Harrison, and Little Tommy Q." I repeated. I waited for the reaction, wincing and hold in the phone a little away from my ear.

"I'm calm, don't worry. I'll do it but on one condition, I want an autograph from each of you."

"Fine." I ordered the food, gave him G Major's address, and hung up. I wordlessly got a piece of paper, signing my name on it first and then handed it to Jude. She quickly signed it, she hadn't heard the conversation, except for the squealing, but got what I wanted her to do.

"Tommy too?" Jude asked.

"Of course." I answered walking back to Studio B with the paper and pen.

"So do they deliver?" Tommy asked when we got there.

"The guy said if he got our autographs he would. And apparently you still have crazed fangirls." I added.

"What if I don't want to sign the paper?" Tommy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Then you don't get food." He just sighed and signed the piece of paper. "And I think the hearing in my right ear is shot thanks to your squealing fangirl."

"Squealing?" Questioned Tommy.

"Loudly."

"Haha for you."

"Well more for you since I'm willing to bet you've had worse. That was just squealing compared to the ripping off of clothes if she'd actually seen you." He winced as I said that, probably remembering times when I'm sure that had happened.

"Fine, you win. Now vacate the premises." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Fang.

"You don't want us to leave, do you?" I inquired. He walked up to me and kissed me sweetly.

"You can stay but it would be faster if you left."

"What am I a distaction?" I pouted.

"You and your lips are yes." He answered. I smiled at him before turning to Jude.

"Let's go find something else to do." I told her.

"Why yes, let's leave the 'big boys' to their work." She put air quotes on 'big boys' and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Later." I said giving Fang another kiss before exiting, yet again, with Jude.

_-35 minutes later-_

Jude and I had been wandering around G Major for the last half hour. We reached the front desk where our food had been for the last five minutes. We had given Sadie, the receptionist and Jude's sister, the money and paper before telling her to give it to whoever came in with our food from Wendy's. My phone vibrated in my pocket for the second time that day. I answered it, knowing it was Fang from the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We're done." He simply said.

"Mmkay. We're getting the food from the Sadie right now, we'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." He said and hung up. He'd never really been one for phones.

"The boys are done." I told Jude as we walked back to the studio after getting the food.

"Good." She said as we continued walking. We reached Studio B once again and opened the door. I greeted Fang with a kiss handing him a bag with his food in it. Jude handed Tommy his bag. It was a pretty good thing considering I would have thrown it at him and, with my coordination, probably miss.

"No onions?" Tommy asked me.

"Why would I ask for onions knowing how much you hate them?" I said innocently, too innocent apparently since he ripped open the bag checking to make sure there was no onions his chesseburger.

"No onions." Tommy confirmed.

"No, of course not. I'm not that mean, you know."

"Sure you're not." He gets the end of most of my sarcastic comments.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang.

"How was your day with him?" I pointed to Tommy.

"You should know. Before today it was only you and him working together." He answered.

"With the occasional Jude." I added.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his already half eatten sandwich.

"So do we get to hear this song?" I asked both Tommy and Fang.

"Why not?" Fang said as Tommy hit play. The music was on the slow side but it was still a great song.

"Love it." I commented. "Guess you two do work good together." I put my hand over my mouth and acted surprised.

"It's sounds the same as it would if I did it on my own."Tommy put in.

"Sure it does." Jude said.

"Whatever." Tommy said after Jude's comment. I ate the last bite of my burger and noticed Fang was done.

"Does that mean we can leave? Or are we recording another song today?" I looked at the clock and it was after nine.

"Be here tomorrow at ten." Tommy said to me and turned back to Jude.

"Come on." Fang said and I noticed he had got up and was offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in. I let go of it only to put my disguise on.

"No more hiding." I said giving Fang a short kiss while he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close as we walked out together.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Longest chapter. I have to put Let Me Fall, 24 Hours, and Twilight in my profile and I'll look for them now. If you have a specific song you want me to do in the next chapter tell me and I most likely will. And if there are any errors in my grammar or spelling tell me because my spellcheck isn't working. I reread it but might now have caught everything. Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything Maximum Ride or Instant Star is not mine. 'Fallen For Love' is written by ForeverIndebted, 'Soulmate' - Natasha Bedingfield, 'Your Eyes' - Alexz Johnson, 'Don't You Dare' - Alexz Johnson.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 11 – Max POV**

"We're doing 'Falling For Love' first. The music is already set up." Tommy said as we walked into the studio the next day.

"So today I'm just gonna sing and leave with Jude while you guys mix again. By the way, Jude, why are you here?" I asked noticing Jude sitting a chair over from Tommy for the first time.

"D put me on helping with your album." Jude said and continued, "I figured you wouldn't want to be left alone with these two 'boys'. Why? Do you not want me here?" Jude pouted.

"Of course I do." I hugged her from behind the chair for a few seconds before releasing her. "What about your album?" I asked.

"Well I just finished recording it a few days ago. Wonderboy over here just needs to finish mixing it." She pointed to Tommy.

"And Loverboy over here will be singing with you." Tommy pointed to Fang and Fang's eyes widened.

"What if I can't sing?" Fang asked.

"Neither can half the people in music." I answered. "But that doesn't really matter because you can sing."

"Fine." Fang sighed.

"In the booth you two go." Jude pushed us to the door that leads into the booth. We grabbed the headphones each and took a spot by the mic. Tommy counted down and the music started.

(_Max_/_**Fang**_/_**both**_)

_I'm stepping into the light,_

_And I'm realizing night, (that night, night, night...)_

_Was all so very wrong, and horrifying,_

_Too much for me, so I'm flying, (flying, flying...)_

_I've found the happiness in love,_

_And I've seen you from the heavens,_

_Shining so brightly,_

_So now I know that,_

_I shouldn't take love so lightly. (lightly, lightly...)_

_I've seen the power of love,_

_And how it shines so bright,_

_It illuminates the room of my present,_

_And it feels exactly right,_

_I know that you have seen it, too,_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_And I see the fire burning in them,_

_And I am starting to realize. (That I'm home...)_

_**I found love for the first time,**_

I knew that he could sing because I've heard him so many times before. I don't even know where he could have gotten the idea that he couldn't. His voice sounded so sexy and I had to use all my strength not to jump on him right here and now.

_**And it feels like my verses rhyme,**_

_**And I found myself in the arms of an angel,**_

_**And I'll never fade away from the praises, (of your life, you life, your**_

_**life...)**_

_**I've found the lips of the goddesses,**_

_**I've found that you're right for me,**_

_**And I'll realize soon enough,**_

_**That you are the truth that I've always wanted for me.**_

_**I've seen the power of love,**_

_**And how it shines so bright,**_

_**It illuminates the room of my present,**_

_**And it feels exactly right,**_

_**I know that you have seen it, too,**_

_**When I look into your eyes,**_

_**And I see the fire burning in them,**_

_**And I am starting to realize. (That I'm home...)**_

_You are the one that I've needed,_

_You're the breath that I've wanted,_

_You're the healing power I've had, now,_

_I know I'm alive..._

_**I've seen the power of love,**_

_**And how it shines so bright,**_

_**It illuminates the room of my present,**_

_**And it feels exactly right,**_

_**I know that you have seen it, too,**_

_**When I look into your eyes,**_

_**And I see the fire burning in them,**_

_**And I am starting to realize. (That I'm home...)**_

_**I've seen the power of love,**_

_**And how it shines so bright,**_

_**It illuminates the room of my present,**_

_**And it feels exactly right,**_

_**I know that you have seen it, too,**_

_**When I look into your eyes,**_

_**And I see the fire burning in them,**_

_**And I am starting to realize. (That I'm home...)**_

Our voices fit together perfectly. I couldn't wait to hear the finished product.

"Do you know how much you're turning me on?" I whispered into Fang's ear. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Can we record another song or two before you mix them?" I asked Tommy after Fang and I broke apart.

"Sure. This one doesn't need anymore. Perfect take. That's rare." He answered.

"'Soulmate'?" I asked Fang. He nodded. "'Soulmate'." I repeated to Tommy even though he had probably heard me the first time.

"It'll take a few minutes to set up. We've got the music for every song but the one that wasn't recorded." Jude said. Fang flashed me a smile and then claimed my lips with his again.

"Max." It was Tommy who broke us apart. "Time to record." He said and Fang gave me one last peck on my lips before leaving to go help Tommy and Jude on the other side of the glass. They had set everything up while I was being distracted by Fang's lips. Makes sense.

"That's a pretty good distraction. We should do that more often." I told Fang. I saw him smirk through the glass that was separating us. I focused my attention on Tommy as he counted down. The music started and I started singing when I was supposed to.

_Incomp__atible, it don't matter though  
Cuz someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find _

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone 

11 takes later it was good for mixing.

"Done. We'll record another then you can go find something to do with Jude." Tommy said.

"How about 'Your Eyes'?" I was still in a good mood from recording 'Falling For Love' earlier.

"Sure. Fang, distract her. I've got Jude to help me set up." Fang wordlessly came got up when Tommy said that and walked into the booth and to me.

"Still in a good mood?" He asked smirking at me.

"Shut up and kiss me." I told him. I felt him smile as his lips connected with mine.

"Set up." Tommy interrupted. We pulled away and I silently told Fang this song was about him. He seemed to get it and smiled at me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before exiting. I was in a daze as Tommy counted down. I snapped out of it as I started singing after the music had started.

_If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me? _

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
And in my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Maybe your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Maybe your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you, she's into you  
Everybody knows I'm into you, she's into you, I'm into you, I'm into you 

I didn't break eye contact with Fang the entire time I was singing.

"Wow, another perfect take." Tommy started, "Your head is really in the game today. You want to do another one? You've been hitting everything and taking less time then I thought you would."

"Um...How about 'Don't You Dare'? I need to record the music for 'With You' so maybe after you guys mix I could do that." Tommy nodded and Fang came in to distract me again. Ten minutes later Tommy interrupted us again and I focused on him as Fang left.

"'Don't You Dare' in 5, 4, 3," Tommy counted down. '2, 1.'

_Dark cloud mo__ving in  
Just one fall of rain, would wash away  
Wash away the pain. _

Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin  
And rid me of the cold you're drowning in

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

It seems so close to me,  
But still beyond my reach,  
Calling me  
and playing hide and seek.

Look behind that door  
I'm the one you've been searching for  
And I'm not a little girl anymore

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Don't wander 'round looking for someone to replace me  
Don't wander 'round wasting the rest of your life  
Don't wander 'round waiting for someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind  


_Don't change your mind_

_Don't change your mind  
_

That took only 8 takes. I was doing awesome today.

"Come on, Max." Jude said. "Let's go poof somewhere."

"Bring us back some lunch." Tommy told us.

"Let's go play waitress." I told Jude and we left to raid the fridge in the small kitchen of G Major.

We brought them sandwiches that we found in there. The food may have been someone else but whatever, we'll make it up to them later.

"Have fun." I said to them after giving Fang a sandwich as Jude gave Tommy his. I then left with Jude to go play foosball until I could record 'With You'.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy and having problems with Word. I want to thank ForeverIndebted for letting me use her lyrics. Review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Maximum Ride or Instant Star. Songs -- 'Paralyzer' - Finger Eleven, 'With You' - Jessica Simpson.**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 12 – Max POV**

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you _–

My phone was ringing. My ringtone was Finger Eleven's 'Paralyzer', which was one of my favorite songs. I picked it up when I noticed the caller ID said Fang.

"Hello?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

"We're done here." Tommy's voice sounded in my ear, "Bring back some water on yours and Jude's way back here." With that I heard the phone click as he hung up. I was just wondering why Tommy had called me from Fang's phone when I heard Jude speak up.

"Time to go back?" She asked me.

"Yep." I said abandoning the foosball table as we walked out of the room. As we were about to pass by the kitchen I told Jude we needed to get water for the guys. I handed her two water bottles out of the refrigerator and took two more and then we continued walking back to the studio.

"We're here." Jude announced as we walked into the studio, closing the door behind us.

"Good." Tommy said as he took one of the bottles of water Jude was holding. I handed Fang his water as Tommy chugged the one he took from Jude. Half of the bottle was gone when he started speaking again.

"Get in the booth." Tommy told me, handing me my guitar. I noticed Speiderman Mind Explosion, Jude's band, also in the booth. They were ready to start playing.

"You're borrowing them." Jude told me as I walked in.

"Okay guys, Max, play it first." Tommy instructed from behind the glass wall. I listened to Tommy, for once, and just started playing my song 'With You'. After I strummed the last chord on the guitar Tommy spoke again.

"Good, can you guys follow that?" He asked Speiderman Mind Explosion, SME.

"Sure thing, Lord Squinty Frown." Speid, the lead guitarist, said. Tommy gave him a quick glare because of the nickname and turned to me.

"We'll record it as a band then do each recording separately." Tommy said and I nodded. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I was still nodding as I said that. Everyone got ready to play as Tommy counted down.

"'With You' in 5,4,3" 2,1.

**[I had to change a part of the lyrics(the first line) since they are in Canada and it didn't make sense to make Max from the South when she has more roots(or so I imagained) in Canada.**

_The real me is a Canadian girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated _

I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I've never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I've never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I've never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I've never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you 

It ended and we all stopped.

"That sounded great, Max" Jude was first to speak.

"Thanks." I told her as I walked out since SME would be recording now.

"Just do it together." Tommy instructed them. I grabbed the seat next to Fang, plopping myself down in it.

"What did you think?" I asked him as he turned to me.

"It's great." He said and I saw the love reflecting in his dark eyes. He broke my gaze as he turned back to the mixing board since he still needed to do his job. I turned my attention back the band, which were halfway through the first take of recording the song. After Speid, Kyle, and Wally each did their parts, both separate and together, it was time for me to get back in the booth.

"You can leave." I heard Tommy tell SME as I walked into the booth and picked up the guitar.

I knew the song was going to be faster than I intended it to be. I still think it was better this way. I probably could talk Tommy and Fang into letting me record a slower version and putting it on my album. I pushed away from my thoughts and paid more attention to the chords I was strumming. My thoughts drifted once again from the song to the inspiration for it and I felt myself smile. I kept my eyes on the guitar though as my thoughts wandered farther away. I knew I'd get lost in Fang's eyes again if I looked up right now. I snapped out of my thoughts when I finished the take of 'With You'. It took probably about five takes before I moved on to the vocals.

I changed the mic knowing how to do that since my first day and started singing after Tommy's countdown. Man he must get annoyed of doing that all the time.

The vocals took about another five takes before it was good. Now all that was left was mixing it.

"Max, you want to help the mix it?" I heard Jude ask me before continuing, "I'm already helping." I looked at the clock to notice I'd skipped lunch. But I wasn't hungry so it didn't really matter.

"Sure, but I don't know what the hell I'm doing." I said walking out and taking my seat back.

"Now this is what to do..." Fang started.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**I feel kinda bad for taking so long to update..I won't give you an excuse but I have some things I wanna add...First, I'm skipping the whole Max mixing the song part because I have no clue how to do that. Second, next chapter I'm going to put Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy in - and it's most likely going to just be that - so I kinda need some suggestions as to what each of them could be doing. Remember that Nudge and Angel are seven, Gazzy is ten, and Iggy is fourteen. I wanted to make it like the characters are in the book and any suggestions are helpful. Third, I have two other fan fics to type up - one is a songfic and the other is the first chapter in a fan fic where the Flock is younger. I was originally planning on making the second a oneshot but it's going to be more. I'll get those up as soon as I can. Fourth (last), I have finals next week so I'm going to be studying like crazy. Then I have more of my harder classes next semester so I'm not sure how that will plan out. I'll try to update when I can..I've started writing the next chapter and I'll finish when I get an idea of what they should be doing. Thanks for your patience. Review.**

**--Sarah**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dislaimer: So, let's see I don't own Maximum Ride, Barbies, Bratz, AIM, and iPods. Anything I forgot?**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 13 – Max POV**

After we finished mixing Fang and I decided to go back to his house and see if anyone was home.

"Hello?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed jumping on me for a hug.

"Hi Angel." I said through her smothering hug. I hugged her back and then put her back on the floor.

"Will you play dolls with us?" Angel asked using her Bambi eyes.

"Yeah. Nick can find something else to do for a while." Nudge said using her own set of Bambi eyes on me. I looked at Fang. He nodded his head signaling that I should go with Angel and Nudge and leave him here.

"Sure." I gave Fang a kiss on the cheek before I left with his sister and her friend.

Angel's room was made for a princess with her soft pink walls and her canopy bed. Most of Angel's room was pink with only a few exceptions. For example, there was a pink and white toy chest at the edge of the bed that housed an array of different types of dolls – from Barbies, Bratz, and any other types.

I opened the chest and picked up a new addition to her collection and examined it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin – it looked like Angel in Bratz form.

"That one's Cloe." Angel started. "Mom got her for me yesterday."

"She looks more like you." I told her.

"Her nickname's Angel." Nudge told me. My guess is that Nudge was with Angel when she got it. I mean they are pretty inseparable.

"I know! Let's give the rest new nicknames!" Angel exclaimed. And so we spent the next few hours renaming them.

"I need to go get food. And it's almost time for you guys to go to sleep." I told Angel and Nudge after looking at the clock. I helped them clean up before leaving them back in the living room with Fang's mom.

**Fang POV**

Max left me to go with Angel and Nudge so I decided to grab food and then go to my room to wait for Max. When I was walking back I passed Iggy's room and noticed he was on the computer, probably talking to his girlfriend Ella.

**Iggy POV**

_Private AIM conversation between Iggy (**Igman**) and Ella (EllaBella_)

**(AN: These aren't real screen names, I just made them up. And I'm not typing it in chatspeak because I can't stand it.)**

_**Igman: **_You wanna do something tonight?

_EllaBella: _How 'bout the movies?

_**Igman: **_Sure. The Eye? I heard you talking about it today.

_EllaBella: _Yep. Sounds good. There's a showing in an hour. Pick me up now and we can eat first.

_**Igman: **_Be there soon.

_**Igman has gone away.**_

_EllaBella has gone away._

I turned off the computer and told mom I was going to the movies with Ella before I left to go pick up my girlfriend.

**Fang POV**

I continued walking past Iggy's room and looked out a window in the hall to notice Gazzy playing soccer with his friend in the backyard.

**Third Person POV**

Gazzy passes the soccer ball to Edward who dribbles it past Jasper and then passes to Emmett. Jasper steals the ball from Emmett, dribbles it past him and passes to Luke. Luke passes it to Vance who kicks the soccer ball towards the makeshift goal and it goes in.

"Goal!" Vance yells in his British accent and they keep playing.

**Fang POV**

I kept walking to my room and shut the door. I did the only thing I could think of doing – I put on my headphones, sat on my bed, closed my eyes, and waited for Max to get back. I didn't fall asleep, but sometime later I heard Max open the door. I didn't open my eyes immediately but only when I felt her presence beside me.

"I'm awake, you know." I said and could tell I scared the shit out of her.

**Max POV**

After eating I went back to Fang's room because I knew he'd be in there. He never really was that much of a family person. Unless you could count me as family. I mean I practically was. And I'd imagine he'd act to our kids the same way as he acts towards me. '_Whoa, slow down Max, you're only sixteen.' _I thought to myself. I pushed my thoughts away and opened the door to find Fang asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake him so I crept silently over to him to turn off his iPod.

"I'm awake, you know." He said when I was beside him, making me jump about a foot in the air. I noticed his eyes were now open.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." I said even though it didn't make any sense.

"On what?" He questioned. I was at a total loss for an answer.

"I have absolutely no clue." I gave up sitting down on the bed and he pulled me down to lay down right next to him.

"Only four more songs to record." He told me.

"I can't wait." I told him, "This has been like the best time recording."

"Yes. Yes it has." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm Bond, James Bond." He told me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

**---------------------------------------**

**I got that James Bond thing from Fang's Blog.**

**----------------------------------------**

**So that was shorter than I expected. I'm going to try and put some of my other fan fics up. I am still writing this one but I have to type them up and get them off of my phone because I keep running out of room. Um I'm not sure when the next time I can update The Famous Maximum Ride will be but I'll try to do it soon. Review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Maximum Ride or Instant Star obviously. And 'Oh Star' is by Paramore and 'Not Standing Alone' is by Alexz Johnson. And I own nothing from The Filthy Youth. And anything else I forgot..**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 14 – Max POV**

When Fang and I got to G Major that morning we ran into Darius.

"Max. Nick. How far along are we on the album?" He asked.

"We've recorded a total of nine songs and we have four more planned to record." Fang answered.

"Seriously?" D asked genuinely astonished.

"Yep." I said, proud of my work for once.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen. And the mixing?"

"Mostly done. Some probably could use small touch ups but that will be done soon." Fang answered this time.

"Well get that done soon." D said.

"And could you see if I could do a cover from The Filthy Youth?" I asked him.

"Okay. Which song?"

"'City Stop'."

"I'll go use my connections to do that find out and then get back to you after I do. Keep up the good work." And with that D left to go back to his office.

"That was easy." I said to Fang.

"You sound like one of those Staples Easy Buttons." He told me.

"Well it was."

"Why didn't you say you wanted to cover one of The Filthy Youth's songs?" He asked as we walked to the studio.

"Actually I just thought of it. I keep getting their songs stuck in my head. Especially 'Boy Don't Smoke' and 'Orange'."

"And City Stop is now your favorite?"

"Yes. Well actually 'Boy Don't Smoke' is but I figured 'City Stop' would be better to record."

"Sing some of it." He demanded.

'_Have you ever got drunk on an aeroplane?_

_Well let's do it today._

_I'm in a taxi._

_I'm flying over the city.'_

"What?" I asked, "It's catchy."

"Maybe you should release it as a single or whatever but I wouldn't really recommend putting it on the album."  
"Yeah. You're probably right." I said as he pushed the door of the studio open.

'_Have you ever been pissed off?_

'_Cause you're underpaid._

_Well that's okay._

_Have you ever been pissed off?_

_Give yourself a break.'_

I sang a part of The Filthy Youth's song 'Orange'.

"Wow Max," Tommy smirked, "Powerful writing."

"Well surely you've heard of the awesomely amazing band The Filthy Youth?" I said.

"Awesomely amazing?" Tommy smirked again.

"That's their song 'Orange'. Definitely one of my faves." Jude put in. Tommy looked over to her.

"You've heard of them?" He asked.

"Yep. Through Max, of course."

"Where did you hear about them?" Tommy asked me.

"Well I heard of Ed Westwick from Gossip Girl, got a little obsessed, and went fangirl on him. Looked him up and found the band he does vocals for."** (AN: That's a true story there.)**

"Wow. Maximum Ride goes fangirl. You know that's creepy." Tommy commented.

"Of course it is. I fell bad I did that. But it's not like I was in love with him or anything."

"If you had the chance before you were famous would you have jumped him?" Jude asked me.

"Surely."

"And now?"

"Nope. But I am glad I did go fangirl because now I know who The Filthy Youth is and might cover a song."

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yes. I just asked D to check."

"Awesome, I hope they say yes. That'd be cool."

"Yes it would."

"Okay, now that that's over, let's see how many songs we can record. I'm counting on two or three today. I've got the studio booked all day." Tommy interrupted.

I walked into the studio to notice everything had already been set up.

"So you did something besides making out?" I asked Jude and Tommy.

"We can be pretty productive when we want to be and by the way you two are worse than us." Jude said.

"Haha," Tommy said, "'Oh Star' first. Ready?"

"Yeah." I said nodding, already at my spot at the microphone with my headphones on.

"'Oh Star' in 5,4,3," 2,1.

_Oh star fall down on me  
Let me make a wish upon you  
Hold on, let me think  
Think of what I'm wishing for _

Wait, don't go away  
Just not yet  
Cause I thought  
I had it  
But I forget

And I won't let you fall away  
From me  
You will never fade  
And I won't let you fall away  
From me  
You will never fade away from me

And now I let my dreams consume me  
They tell me what to think  
But hold on  
Hold on  
What am I dreaming 

_Yeah _

Wait, don't go away  
Just not yet  
Cause I thought  
That I had it  
But I forget

And I won't let you fall away  
From me  
You will never fade away  
I won't let you fall away  
You will never fade away

And I won't let you fall away  
You will never fade away  
And I won't let you fall away from me  
You will never fade

Oh star fall down on me 

It took 12 takes to get it right and ready to be mixed.

"Go get yourself a drink while the guys set up for 'Not Standing Alone'." Jude told me.

I took my time getting myself a drink of water and was nice enough to get some for everyone else. I headed back to the studio with three unopened bottles plus my own now half empty one. I pushed open the door to the studio.

"I was nice enough to get you all water too." I said and then noticed Darius standing there.

"Max, The Filthy Youth says that you can do a cover for 'City Stop.' I'll handle the paperwork. I'll just need your signature after I get it all."

"Okay D. Thanks." I told him.

"No problem. Now I was just talking to Nick, T, and Jude and they all agree with Nick's idea to release the song as a single after we release your album."

"Okay. Well we only have three more songs that need to be recorded so that shouldn't be too long."

"I told him that." Tommy said without looking up from his work on the mixing board.

"Yes. I'll have the paperwork soon." And with that D left.

"That's so awesome, Max. I can't believe you get to cover The Filthy Youth." Jude said.

"I know. It's awesome."

"Okay, enough chitchat, get in the booth." Tommy said.

I listened to him and went to the mic with the headphones already on.

"'Not Standing Alone' in 5,4,3," 2,1.

_I'd go where I know  
If the earth could find my feet  
I would run away and go where I know _

But you don't even care  
No you don't even care  
What's fair

Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
While they sit there, wait until I lose my ground  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind  
Won't pass me by 

_No not this time  
Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind _

I keep so far  
I nearly lost my mind  
I held on so tight  
And now I see that I was blind

But you don't even care  
No you don't even care  
What's fair

Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
While they sit there, wait until I lose my ground  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind  
Won't pass me by 

_No not this time  
Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind _

I heard the party  
I heard the song  
Don't need nobody 

_Ain't nothin' wrong  
I hear the talk  
And I hear the cry  
Along the inside and looking out  
Hey _

Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
While they sit there, wait until I lose my ground  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind  
Won't pass me by 

_No not this time  
Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind _

Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no

Not standing around  
Not standing around  
Not standing around no no no 

It took around 16 takes to get 'Not Standing Alone' ready for mixing. I just then noticed that it was after four in the afternoon. But I wasn't hungry again. I walked out of the booth.

"Only two more songs to record and that's it for this album." Tommy informed us.

"What about right now?" I asked.

"We'll we're just going to mix these two songs right now and do the last two tomorrow." He said.

"Okay. I'll help." I told him sitting down next to Fang and getting ready to help with what I was taught yesterday.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I'm thinking that I'll do The Filthy Youth's song in the epilogue which should only be a few chapters away. And if you watch the tv show Heroes read my fanfic Rylee's Story and review it please. Thanks. I'll finish writing chapter 15 soon. Review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Anything I've said before. And 'White Lines' and 'Skin' are both by Alexz Johnson and 'Go Figure' is by Everlife.**

**And thanks** **to Riley Manx to suggesting using 'Go Figure' as a song for Max...**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 15 – Max POV**

It was around noon when Fang and I got to G Major this morning (or is it the afternoon yet?)

"So why'd we come in so late?" I asked Fang.

"Tommy and Jude worked on some of the mixing earlier today but didn't really need that much help since most of it is already done. We might need to stay later though." He said.

"Okay. Oh and guess what I dug up while you were sleeping."

"Was that before you woke me up with all the noise?" He asked glaring at me. I let him glare at me and waited until his eyes softened.

"Give up?" I asked him after a few more moments and handed him a piece of paper that had 'Go Figure' written across the top. I saw his eyes move as he scanned the paper.

"Where did you get this?" He asked when he finished reading.

"It was in one of my old journals. I knew I should have dated those things. Does it make sense that I remember writing it but I don't?"

"Actually it partially does. Well to me at least."

"Okay, well I want to include it on my new album so bonus track anyone?" I asked.

"That's a good idea. We can try to get 3 songs recorded today and hopefully we won't have to stay too late." Fang said as he pushed open the door to studio 3 as we arrived at it.

"Do you think I can record 3 songs today instead of just 2?" I asked Tommy.

"What's the other song?" He asked. I handed him the paper with the lyrics on it.

"I don't exactly have music for it so I need some help in that department." I said as he read it over.

"Well let's start with 'White Lines' and 'Skin' and see how much of 'Go Figure' we can get done." He said.

"Okay." I walked into the booth ready to start, and grabbed headphones on my way over to the mic.

"White Lines first, okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

"'White Lines' in 5, 4, 3," 2, 1.

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head _

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home 

_Mmm, lines are bringing me home _

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home 

_Home home home home_

It took 6 tries to get it right since I've heard it before from Jude multiple times. I still made it my own though.

"Do you need a drink?" Fang asked from behind the glass.

"Nope, I'm fine to record 'Skin' now." I said.

"Well it's mostly set up. There only need to be a few changes and you need to change the mic." Tommy said.

"Okay." I quickly changed the mic while they got the board ready.

"Ready?" Tommy asked me when everything was all set.

"Yep."

"Skin' in 5, 4, 3," 2, 1.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise _

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been untied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie 

It took around 8 times to get it right since, like 'White Lines', I've heard it from Jude tons of times before.

"What did you have in mind for the music for 'Go Figure'?" Tommy asked as I walked out of the booth.

"Something upbeat." I answered as I took a seat next to Fang.

"I'm sure SME isn't busy." Jude said as she looked over to the clock which said it was 5:00PM. "I could probably get them away from whatever food they're eating right now." She pulled out her cell phone to call Speid.

"Speid? We need you in studio 3." I heard as she talked to Speid on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean it will take an hour to get here? You're right in the lobby for Edward's sake."

"What do you mean who's Edward?"

"I've already told you to read Twilight multiple times so I don't get why you're so confused."

"And anyway you can't appreciate Edward because you happen to be straight. Although who knows for how much longer." She mumbled that last part.

"I bet Mason would appreciate him." She stepped out the door while she was still arguing with Speid. She was probably going to retrieve the boys from the kitchen.

"Should I be jealous?" Tommy asked and I just shook my head.

A few minutes later the door opened again and we heard the 'ow, ow, ow's before we saw anything. The door opened the rest of the way to reveal Jude pulling Speid's ear as she walked in with Kyle and Wally trailing behind them.

"Nice Jude." I commented from her chair which I had stolen when she left.

"Thanks. I thought so too." Jude said with a smile on her face.

"Well we didn't." Speid said while holding the ear Jude had just let go of.

"What made Kyle and Wally follow?" I asked.

"Eh, I threatened to tell Kwest about the stolen sandwiches from the fridge and how they stole them." She said.

"Brilliant." I giggled. I looked over to Tommy and Fang to see smirks on their faces.

"So what did you need us for?" Speid asked.

"Here." Tommy handed them my lyrics, "It needs some kind of upbeat music."

"It's do-able." Speid said before going into the booth with Kyle and Wally following. The instruments had already been set up by us when Jude went to get SME. I followed them in.

It took us about a half hour to get the music I was looking for.

Everything with SME was done by 8:30PM and I was ready to do my vocals.

"'Go Figure' in 5, 4, 3," 2, 1.

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure _

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything is what it seems  
There's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure 

I belted the lyrics out and was able to get the song right in only 3 takes.

"Whoa, Max. That was amazing." Jude said as I was walking out of the booth.

"Thanks." I told her as I plopped down in the chair next to Fang which had practically been marked as mine. I looked at the clock.

"It's only 9:02. Are we going to mix it now?" I asked.

"Of course." Tommy answered as we set to work.

We had about 2 songs around midnight and we decided to leave the rest of mixing to do tomorrow.

"You guys want a ride?" Jude asked even though she didn't even have to ask.

"Sure." I said as we all walked out to her car. Tommy got in the passengers seat while Fang and I slid into the back seat. It only took us a short time to get there like it would with any other car.

"Come in around noon again." Tommy said as we were getting out of the car.

"And get ready for a lazy day of mixing." Jude added.

"Okay." I said before we walked into Fang's house and into his room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I wrote 2 more chapters today too but I don't know if I'll get around to posting them tonight. I'll try my best to but I'm not promising anything. Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Anything I've already said. And I'll put the authors of all the songs in the track listing in this chapter...**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 16 – Max POV**

The next day we spent getting all the music ready to be burned on a cd. By 7PM** (AN: Ha I was listening to Chicago by Kate Voegele where it goes 'it's 7 o'clock to Chicago' when I typed that)** we were almost done and the only thing left was to actually burn the cd, which we were doing now.

"So tomorrow we'll show it to D." I said.

"Yep." Jude answered.

"Congratulations." Tommy said as he took the cd out of the computer tray and put it in the jewel case it came with. When he handed it to me I must have looked at every square inch of it, inside and out. I saved looking at the track listing for last-

'_1. Twilight _**(Vanessa Carlton)**

_2. Let Me Fall _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_3. With You _**(Jessica Simpson)**

_4. Oh Star _**(Paramore)**

_5. Soulmate _**(Natasha Bedingfield)**

_6. Not Standing Alone _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_7. Your Eyes _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_8. Don't You Dare _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_9. The Breakdown _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_10. Falling For Love **(ForeverIndebted)**_

_11. Skin _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_12. White Lines _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_13. 24 Hours (with Jude Harrison) _**(Alexz Johnson)**

_14. Go Figure' _**(Everlife)**

It felt so much better holding this album for the first time than it did when I had held my other album for the first time. It actually felt like an accomplishment, which of course it is. I could have burst into happy tears right there but instead I just hugged everyone tightly. I saved Fang for last so I could stay in his arms.

"So noon tomorrow?" Jude asked as we arrived at Fang's house when she gave us a ride.

"Noon tomorrow." I confirmed before getting out of the car and following Fang up to his room.

"I love you." I told him when we got there. And then I kissed him before he could say anything else.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there's only 2 chapters left in the story and they only need to be typed up today. They'll be up soon. Review.**


	18. Chapter 17

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 17 – Max POV**

"You added another song?" Darius asked. We were in his office the next day.

"Yeah. I found it a day after yesterday and wanted it on my album." I answered.

We listened to each of the 14 tracks – D, Tommy, Jude, Fang, and I. They were played in order of track numbers so that left 'Go Figure' for last.

"It's great Max. Much better than your first album." D commented when we finished listening.

"I know." I said and then added, "I love it."

"Well as you know it takes a few weeks to get everything else done."

"How long until we can record 'City Stop'?" Fang spoke up.

"A few weeks." D answered, "You can record it after the album is released since it'll be pretty busy around here until then. And you still need a title..." D trailed off.

"Hmm, I've been so into the songs that I forgot about the title." I answered truthfully.

"Well tell me when you think of something."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "How about naming it Maximum Ride. It is after all about redefining my music with what I feel so it only makes sense to have it self titled."

"That's perfect." Fang said.

"It is." Jude agreed.

"Maximum Ride it is." D said while writing it down on the top of the track listing.

"Anything else we need now?" I asked.

"Nope. I'll call you when we can get the creative team in here." And after that D dismissed us.

"I can't believe this album's almost finished." I said to Tommy, Jude, and Fang as we walked out of G Major to celebrate.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's short but I promise the next (and last) chapter will be longer. And I'll post it after I get some more reviews. So review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Instant Star. And 'City Stop' is by The Filthy Youth(in other words the best band ever).**

The Famous Maximum Ride

**Chapter 18 – Max POV**

It had been weeks since my album was finished with the recording process. I had worked with the creative team and then a few days later there had been a photo shoot. And then within the next 2-4 weeks everything was put together and processed. The record release party had even been a few days ago. And my album had been publicly released just yesterday and it felt great.

"Max, you ready?" Fang asked. We were getting reading to go to G Major to finally record 'City Stop'. I'd been waiting for this day for weeks but there was something I wanted to do first.

"Hold on." I said as I walked over to the computer and jiggled the mouse to wake it up. I quickly checked out the top record sales for yesterday and was pretty surprised to find my album as number one. My first album had never hit number one so this was an accomplishment. Especially since it had only been about 24 Hours.

"I'm number one!" I shouted and ran over to Fang and kissed him. I then jumped on him and proceeded to smother him in kisses. "In 24 hours my album has made it to number one." I said between kisses.

"I don't see why you're so surprised." He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. I was mesmerized by his eyes as he continued, "You're a great artist and it's one of the many reasons I love you."

I smiled at him and then gave him one last slow and lasting kiss before I got off of him.

"Come on. We were supposed to be at G Major 10 minutes ago." I pulled him out the door.

We arrived at G Major 15 minutes later. Jude immediately came up and hugged me.

"Congrats on the number one. You deserve it." She told me as she pulled away.

"Thanks." I told her, "Now come on, we've got a song to record." I linked arms with Fang and Jude and we made our way to studio 3 where we found Tommy already in there.

"You ready to record?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." I smiled and Tommy gave Jude a kiss on the cheek when she sat down next to him. Everything relationship-wise had pretty much been the same in the last few weeks.

"Everything's already set up." Tommy said as I walked into the booth. I grabbed headphones, like always, and headed over to the mic.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"You bet." I smiled.

"'City Stop' in 5, 4, 3," 2, 1.

_Have you ever got drunk on an aeroplane?_

_Well let's do it today_

_I'm in a taxi_

_I'm flying over the city_

_I got nicked for a touch and a ditty_

_When tryin' to be classy_

_You've got it wrong_

_Looking for that girl_

_You know that'll tag along_

_She told me she'd stay_

_She told me she'd stay_

_She told me she'd stay_

_She left her husband at the bus stop_

_I fly away to the city_

_And we can work in the city_

_Amsterdam or somewhere in Italy_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_It was meant to be a little break_

**_(Some words I couldn't understand and there's no lyrics out there...)_**

_Went to hell_

_Well that was then_

_And I tell you I'll be back again_

_I don't want to go back to my single room_

_I guess I'd have to soon_

_But I'll try and hold on_

_I'll try and hold on_

_I'll try and hold on_

_In the city I am_

_I'm far_

_I fly away to the city_

_We can work in the city_

_Amsterdam or somewhere in Italy_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I hear it's nice this time of year_

_I can breathe now_

It didn't take long to record it at all. Even though we hadn't been through this recording process in a while it was something we never forget. It was always write, record, and mix. We didn't always release it but most of the time we did. Jude, Tommy, Fang, and I worked great together and Jude and Tommy were in love just like Fang and I were. And no matter what it would be like that forever. And I wouldn't change it if I could.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I updated my profile before I put this up so you can find links to all the songs I used in this ff on there. And since someone asked, if I have enough people wanting a sequel I will write one. So when you review tell me if you think I should write a sequel or not and if you do suggest some songs. If there is one it probably won't be up for a few weeks because I have some other stories I want to write before then(so look out for those). So thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.**

**--Sarah**


	20. AN: Sequel's up

Sequel's up. And it's called This Maximum Ride. And thanks to xx-fazzems-xx for the plot idea. And everyone else who suggested one.

**Summary: AU..Sequel to The Famous Maximum Ride. Max is going on tour and  
Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total are coming along. What happens when  
they get kidnapped from the tour bus somewhere in California? Something life  
changing happens to them. FAX  
**


End file.
